Excuses
by BlueBellIceCream
Summary: LEMON! SMUT! AWKWARD MOMENTS! Satisfied? Now go and CLICK THAT TITLE and read and review! XD Eren finally gets his Corporal in the mood, but just as he pounces on Rivaille, a visitor steps into the room...Or more like barges into the room. Time for some explanations. ErenxRivaille. YAOI. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi~! This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin fanfic that's going to have chapters! Yay! X)**_

_**This story was inspired by Pikaru no Teiri's comedy duo, "Bibari & Lui" (BL). **_

_**This first chapter is short, so I apologize. STILL, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**No yummy smutty parts, yet, but I'm thinking about it! XD**_

_**~BlueBell**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or Pikaru no Teiri._**

* * *

"Corporal...," Eren Jaeger whined, "Please?"

"No." Rivaille stated.

"Double please? Please with a cherry on top?" Eren attempted to bat his eyelashes. Attempted. "I'm so hot...I want to touch you."

"Eren, just shut up. I'm busy cleaning. Go take a shower or something and cool that idiotic head of yours. Shoo!" Rivaille quipped waving his hand in the general direction of the bathroom and turning around.

Eren pouted, gazing at his back. _"Well, if he's not in the mood, I just need to get him in the mood, right?" _he decided. Reaching out, he placed his arms around Rivaille's slim waist and pulled him close.

"Hey, don't you feel it, too?" he asked, resting his chin on the shorter man's head, "It's burning down there...you made me like this. Watching you clean so diligently...scrubbing every nook and corner...that white bandana...that look of satisfaction just...turns me on," he whispered seductively in his ear.

"_What is wrong with this kid? Does everything turn him on?! Horny brat." _"...Stop it, Eren." Despite his criticisms, the tips of Rivaille's ears turned pink, feeling a warm, stiff object pressing against his abdomen.

"Do you really mean that, Corporal? That almost sounds like an invitation to me."

Rivaille could hear the smirk in his voice.

"That most certainly was NOT an invitatio- Ngh?!"

He jumped with surprise, turning beet red. _"T-That damn horny brat! H-He licked my ear!"_

"Felt that one, did you, Cor-por-al?" Eren grinned.

"...You wish." Rivaille muttered.

Ignoring the comeback, Eren pushed the shorter man against the wall, turning him so that them faced each other, their faces inches apart.

Rivaille's breath hitched as Eren's lust-filled eyes bored holes through him as they came closer and closer.

Their lips were soon a hair's-width away from each other. Rivaille could feel Eren's hot breath against his face.

Eren's lips parted, "Corporal," he whispered, "I love yo-"

***BANG* **

The two jumped as the door swung open to reveal Mikasa Ackerman.

"Eren..." she said, a look of horror etched on her face. She stared at the two, tears welling up.

* * *

_**MUAHAHAHAHA...Hahaha...Hah-*chokes and coughs violently***_

_**Ahem. Anyways...CLIFFHANGER! Oooooh, I'm so evil! **_**ψ(｀∇****´)ψ**

_**I'm not really sure how high I'm going to rate this, yet. For now, I'm going to go with a "T."**_

_**Hot smut or no smut? Give me your opinion! :D**_

**_Thanks for reading~!_**

**_~BlueBell_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi~! **_

_**Sorry for the wait, here's chapter two to **__**Excuses**__**! **_

_**I hope you enjoy, and if you do, or even if you don't, please leave a review! XD**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

_**~BlueBell**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan or Pikaru no Teiri.**_

* * *

Their lips were soon a hair's-width away from each other. Rivaille could feel Eren's hot breath against his face.

Eren's lips parted, "Corporal," he whispered, "I love yo-"

***BANG* **

The two jumped as the door swung open to reveal Mikasa Ackerman.

"Eren..." she said, a look of horror etched on her face. She stared at the two, tears welling up.

"Eren! What are you-"

"HA...Hahahaha," Eren forced out a laugh, "Um...well...you see, Mikasa, Corporal has nose hair. You know that hair that sticks out of your nose? Yeah, well I was just measuring it because it was getting too long. He really ought to trim it!" He blurted out, trying desperately to explain the position the two were in.

Rivaille shot him a death glare.

There was a moment of silence as the two waited to see if the ridiculous excuses had fooled Mikasa.

A solitary tear rolled down Mikasa's cheek.

"_Oh, no..." _Eren lamented.

"..._Just go away already. Read the atmosphere, girl. Can't you tell we're ready to do it?!" _Rivaille thought as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Eren, I...," Mikasa hiccuped and rubbed the tear away with her sleeve, "Eren, I just...I just wanted to make sure you're feeling alright! I've been so, so worried. You haven't been eating properly recently. You only ate four servings of soup and three loafs of bread last night! You're still growing, you know? I know you should be able to handle at least six bowls and 5 loafs! You're going to collapse if you don't eat enough. Do you really want me to force you to eat again?! Starvation is not good for your health, Eren! Besides, if you-"

"Mikasa. I got it. I'll make sure to eat, okay?" Eren cut her off, sighing.

"But-" Mikasa started.

"Mikasa!"

"...You'll eat, right?"

"Yes." Eren walked her towards the door.

"So I don't have to worry anymore?"

"Right."

"O-Okay, I'll be going, then."

"Sure thing, bye."

Eren shut the door behind her.

"Finally..." He whispered turning towards the man whose back was towards him, "Finally, I can have you, Rivaille."

Eren slowly waked towards his beloved and slid his arms around his slim shoulders. They could feel each other's body heat steaming through their clothes. "Say that you want me, Rivaille." Eren commanded, fingering his Corporal's shirt.

"I...I want you, Eren. I want you inside of me." Rivaille moaned hotly.

Eren tore the older man's shirt off and pushed him onto a table. "Oh?" he whispered, "How much do you want me?"

"Ugh...Eren...I'm yours...I want to feel your hot dick inside of me. Fuck me hard. I need you." Rivaille breathed, already scarlet.

"Ah, that sounds good..." Eren swiftly unbuckled his belt and tightened it around Rivaille's neck. "You're mine." He smirked.

Eren tugged on the makeshift leash, pulling him closer. He captured his Corporal's lips in a hot, wet kiss. Eren's tongue ran around the rims of his lips and part, commanding entrance, which his partner eagerly granted him. The younger man's hand slid down, finding Rivaille's hardened nipples. His fingers pinched and twisted, stimulating the pink peaks.

Rivaille's back arched, pressing his chest into Eren as Eren hands moved down, tracing his sculpted muscles. Eren's knee pushed against Rivaille's large tent in his trousers, causing the latter to shiver and moan with pleasure.

"Mmnnn...Unh...Ah! More! I-I love you, Ere-"

Rivaille was cut off by the sound of footsteps in the hall.

* * *

**_Thanks to all of my reviewers for their "Hot smut or no smut?" opinions! _**

**_Feedback is always appreciated, as reviews are practically my life-source!_**

**_Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more~!_**

**_~BlueBell_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi~!**_

_**Finally, another chapter! I am so, so sorry that it was delayed. :'(**_

_**BUT WAIT! Before you bash me on that, guess what? Finally the smut is here! XD**_

_**Ah...smut is so fun to write...**_

**_Anyways, thank you to all of my reviewers. You guys and gals have really kept me going! :D_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_~BlueBell_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan._**

* * *

Rivaille's back arched, pressing his chest into Eren as Eren hands moved down, tracing his sculpted muscles. Eren's knee pushed against Rivaille's large tent in his trousers, causing the latter to shiver and moan with pleasure.

"Mmnnn...Unh...Ah! More! I-I love you, Ere-"

Rivaille was cut off by the sound of footsteps in the hall.

The door opened again. It was Mikasa.

Eren quickly got off of Rivaille, tugging on the belt around his neck.

"Hey, Rivaille, you should use this for a necktie when you don't have one. Like in an emergency, right? You should be alright with this. Right. Right?" Eren stuttered.

"Uh...yeah." Rivaille rolled his eyes.

"Right. You can wear this from now on." Eren declared.

"Um..." Mikasa interrupted.

Rivaille's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he looked away, putting on and straightening his torn shirt while Eren's eyes shifted nervously.

"...Eren, I know I said okay, but I'm still worried." Mikasa cried, "You see, it's not only the amount you're eating dinner. It's you dessert amount, too! You're starving yoursel-"

"Shut UP!" Rivaille snapped, kicking the table.

There was a silence. Eren's eyes widened as did Mikasa's.

"J-Just what is _with_ you?! What is with you today?!" Rivaille violently pointed his finger at Mikasa. "Why do you come back like an annoying deviant titan?! I don't give a fuck about your petty worries!"

"But-" Mikasa tried to interrupt.

"But?! Don't 'but' me! Are you that stupid? You must be stupid! If Eren says he's okay, he's okay! Why do you come back every time?! Get out! Don't you understand? Here, I'll go with you, so GET OUT!" Rivaille pushed Mikasa towards the exit and slammed the door behind him.

"W-Wait, Rivaille! You don't have to go, too, Rivaille. Rivaille!" Eren called after him.

They were already gone.

"Rivaille..." Eren whispered sadly, looking down at the floor and leaning against the wall. A tear formed in his eye.

"_Just what am I supposed to do about my erection...and Rivaille was just about to say something before Mikasa came in, too...Rivaille...Riv-"_

The door cracked open.

Eren slowly turned around as a sexy arm slid through the gap. The arm was soon followed by a luscious body and a handsome face. It was Rivaille.

"Eren..." Rivaille murmured in a voice laced heavily with lust.

"Rivaille..." Eren whispered hotly.

Rivaille stepped inside the room, flicking the lights off. The two walked slowly towards each other. Rivaille wrapped his arms around Eren's broad shoulders and pulled his close, making their lips meet. Eren's hand slid under the hem of Rivaille's shirt.

Rivaille blushed and tugged on the taller man's sleeve, begging him to take his shirt off. In one swift motion, Eren pulled his shirt off, and then went on to tear Rivaille's off, leaving their bare skin pressing against each other in need.

Their lips never leaving each other, Eren pulled Rivaille onto the couch, having his partner straddle him. Rivaille gasped as his swollen member made contact with Eren's through their pants and started rocking his hips back and forth. Eren gritted his teeth in anticipation. His hands reaching for both of their pants, the clothing on the lower halves of their bodies disappeared quickly, revealing Rivaille's dripping, wet cock.

Now it was skin against skin. Rivaille suppressed moan as Eren's hands explored his chest. Rivaille ground his hips into Eren's, earning a turned on grunt from him.

"Eren...I need you inside me." Rivaille implored.

"I haven't prepared you, yet, Rivaille. I don't want this to be painful for you. Let's take this slow." Eren said in a worried tone.

Rivaille snapped, "Eren! Do you know how long I waited for this?! And the stupid girl kept on showing up! Ugh...enough. I'll make you desperate." Rivaille turned around, placing himself so that Eren's hard cock was in front of him in a sixty nine position.

"Wha-?!" Eren gasped in surprise.

"Just shut up and let me do this, Eren." Rivaille ordered.

Rivaille lowered his face and ran his tongue along the length of Eren's erection. He swirled his tongue around the tip, letting his saliva mix with the pre-cum which was leaking in anticipation. He played with the tip, sucking and stroking it, making it tremble with excitement. He moved down to the base of Eren's cock, giving it a nip and a kiss along the way.

"Mnn...R-Rivaille..." Eren moaned.

Rivaille peaked down at Eren's face which was flushed. It had the look of utmost pleasure and lust on it. Rivaille, unable to contain himself any longer, reached a hand down to his own cock and started stroking it while bobbing his head up and down on Eren's.

"R-Rivaille, s-stop...I...I want to do that for you..." Eren grabbed the smaller man's wrist.

Rivaille's eyes widened in surprise as his already dripping erection was covered in a wet hotness.

"Ah!...N-No, Eren...I w-won't be able to hold it any l-longer..." Rivaille stuttered.

"That's fine, Rivaille, I want to taste you." Eren said, his tongue lapping up the sticky fluid which was trickling down his partner's cock.

"Mnn...ah...uhn...E-Eren..." Rivaille moaned as tears of pleasure pooled in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Eren...I...I love you..."

Eren shivered and his mouth left Rivaille's cock. His erection just got two times more painful than before, and the wonderful, sexy man who he loved had just said he loved him. What's more, his entrance was twitching and begging him to enter right in front of him.

"Fuck." Eren gritted his teeth. He grabbed Rivaille by the waist and pulled him of of himself, so that the smaller man was beneath him. He planted his lips on Rivaille's.

"You said you wanted to make me desperate?" he breathed, "You always do what you say you're going to do, don't you, Corporal? But guess what? I'm far more than desperate. I need you. I will have you. I _love_ you." Eren smiled.

Rivaille's mouth opened in surprise, but it soon broke into a smile. He pulled Eren close and whispered into his neck, "I need you, you already have me, and I love you, too, so now do me."

"Yes, sir!" Eren replied nuzzling his perfect Corporal.

Eren pressed the tip of his cock into Rivaille's opening and soon eased in his whole length.

"D-Does it hurt, Rivaille?" Eren asked worriedly.

"Ngh...I-I'm f-fine...you can move, now, Eren." Rivaille said, stabilizing his breath. Eren slowly pulled out until only the tip of his cock remained inside of him and slowly eased back in again, repeating the movement several times over. The pumps started speeding up as they both got used to the overwhelming sensation coursing throughout their bodies.

"Ah...Ah! More! Eren!" Rivaille whimpered.

"R-Rivaille," Eren panted, "I need to pull out. I'm just about to-"

"Don't! Stay inside of me. I want to feel-." Rivaille begged.

Eren's cock swelled as Rivaille's entrance tightened. Hot fluid pumped into Rivaille's petite frame as his whole body convulsed in pleasure, Eren holding tightly onto him.

Both bodies went limp from exhaustion, the smaller one still shivering. "Sorry..." Eren muttered. "No, I...That felt good..." Rivaille replied, blushing. Eren pulled his lover's trembling body towards him, holding him close.

"I love you, you know that?" Eren whispered into Rivaille's ear.

"Yeah...I know...I love you, too." Rivaille squeezed Eren, giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

**_How was it? _**

**_I always have trouble writing endings...if you have any tips, I'd love to hear them!_**

**_This smut was SO fun to write! XD_**

**_Thanks for reading, and I hope you'll leave a review!_**

**_~BlueBell_**


End file.
